


Midnight Snack

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney uses the cheesecake to hide his fears.</p><p> </p><p>(This was Part 4 of the series called 'The Way to a Man's Heart')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This is the last fic in this series ^_^ I hope you like it...
> 
> I have no beta, so there may be errors.

Rodney rolled onto his back and sighed loudly; the glowing numbers of the clock showed him it was almost 2am and that he had only been asleep for a little over an hour. Shifting into a more comfortable position he contemplated getting out of bed and finding something to keep him busy; although the very thought of leaving his warm and cosy bed quickly put him off that idea, so instead he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. After five minutes of trying to empty his mind enough to slip into oblivion and failing, he gave up and stared at the dark ceiling. 

“Why’re ya not sleepin’?” John muttered sleepily as he turned to face Rodney.

Rodney attempted to smile but knew he failed, “Can’t you hear it? That last piece of cheesecake is calling my name, begging me to eat it!”

John’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Rodney for a moment before he glanced at the clock over his shoulder, “It’s 2 in the morning Rodney; too late for a midnight snack and too early for breakfast. Not that cheesecake is breakfast food.”

“Can’t help it,” Rodney said as he shrugged, turning on his side to face John, “that is the best cheesecake I have ever eaten. Although I’ve only ever eaten cheesecake the once, and it was lemon, so you can guess what happened after that. And knowing you made it specially for me makes it even better!”

John’s lips quirked up into a little smile as he brought a hand up to brush through his husband’s hair, “Just because I made it with you in mind Rodney, did not mean you had to eat it all up.”

“I didn’t eat _all_ of it,” the scientist huffed as he leaned into the other man’s gentle strokes, “everyone else had a piece as well, Ronon even had a second piece!”

“Uh huh and what about the other five pieces? Sorry, four since there’s a slice in the fridge,” John asked playfully.

“Like I said,” Rodney answered, glaring at John, “it’s like a siren’s call, I just can’t ignore it.”

John watched as Rodney fidgeted with the duvet, eyebrows still furrowed and his lips pressed together tightly, and his smile slowly faded, “What’s really got you awake at this hour love?”

Rodney sighed again, when John called him anything but his name it meant he wasn’t going to let the topic rest until he got an answer which satisfied him, but Rodney wasn’t in the mood to voice his fears and so rolled onto his back, breaking their point of contact.

John pushed up onto an elbow and studied the scientist’s face, even grabbing his shoulder to keep him from rolling away and turning his back on him. Letting out a sigh of his own, he moved to drape himself half over his husband, arm around his chest and his mouth at his ear, “Everything’s going to be fine, I know you know that Rodney.”

“Even though I know that John,” Rodney said as he gripped John’s arm tight, “there are still a million ways for us to screw this up, for me to screw this up.” John tried to say something but the scientist just kept talking now that he’d started, “He’s going to be here in a little over a month, do you know how quickly that’s going to do? And what if he’s early? That’s a whole other set of problems we aren’t ready for! And what if things take a turn for the worst and we lose him? I don’t think I could bear that John…”

John tugged on Rodney’s shoulder, the other man easily turning into his embrace as he tried not to cry, “Jeannie carried Madison full term love, and both she and the baby are in excellent health. We’re not going to lose him.”

“But what if GeneMod’s people mixed our DNA wrong? What if there’s something wrong-”

“Hush,” John said pressing their mouths together, “please Rodney, this is the one time I need you to be positive.” He pressed his face into Rodney’s neck as he squeezed his eyes shut, finding it difficult to speak pass the lump in his throat.

Rodney wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him tight to him, “I’m sorry John, I was the one that talked you into this . . . it’s just, you know the kind of parents I had; what if I turn out to be like them? What if I don’t love him?” he whispered brokenly. “What made me think I was ready to be a father?”

“You love Torren,” John pointed out as he rubbed Rodney’s back, “and you’re good with him, despite that initial hiccup.”

“Hey,” Rodney protested, pulling away to glare at the other man, “I told you, he wiggled out of my arms!”

John smiled at the memory of Rodney’s horror at dropping the infant, and the near panic attack he had afterwards as he held the boy to him tightly; refusing to let anyone else take Torren as he gently rocked him to sleep. 

“Loving Torren is easy,” Rodney said as he moved back into John’s arms, “who says it will be the same with-”

“Are you kidding me,” John said exasperatedly, “I’ve seen the way you handle Jeannie, and it’s not just because she’s a pregnant woman Rodney; it’s because she’s carrying our son! For goodness’ sake you voluntarily massaged her feet earlier today when she complained about them!”

Rodney turned his face into John’s neck as he mumbled something about weight distribution.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” John soothed, “and if one, or both of us screw up; we’ll learn from it for next time.”

“Next time?” Rodney questioned, “Just how many kids are you planning on having John?”

“Three,” he stated, “just like in my dream. I’ve even started looking at houses; an apartment is no place for a kid to grow up in.”

“And just like that everything’s supposed to be better?” Rodney pulled away to look at him, “If we screw up, we learn from it? Not very inspiring John…”

“Well, if our kid is anything like you, I have a little over a month in which to convince you that we’ll be okay,” John said, leaning forward to kiss his husband gently, “because it’s the truth, and deep down you know it. Now can we please get some sleep, because unlike you, I have been very busy trying to finish the nursery in time for the baby shower. And now that that is over, I intend to get all the sleep I can until our bundle of joy arrives kicking and screaming into the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this verse, the voodoo people can mix two sets of male DNA and insert that into the scrubbed ovum of a woman, plant the fertilised egg into a surrogate and presto John and Rodney have a kid with their DNA :)
> 
> Leave me comments because I love them?


End file.
